


Cold As ICE

by Aszecsei



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aszecsei/pseuds/Aszecsei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I started this over a year ago. Found it again and decided to polish up the ending and just post it. Don't expect anything more (that way, if I do write more, it'll be a hopefully-pleasant surprise!)</p>
<p>Basic summary: Frozen crossed with Neuromancer crossed with Netrunner. Nothing explicit yet but maybe later (if I ever get around to writing it), hence the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold As ICE

When Anna opened the door to her coffin, her sister was seated against the window, idly toying with a flechette gun.

This wouldn't have been so surprising had Anna not seen the older girl since she was sixteen, when her parents had been murdered and Elsa had fled deep into the underbelly of New Paris.

Anna had always expected Elsa to take over the family business. Truth be told, she'd regarded her own existence as something of a mistake; why else had her parents upgraded her sister's neural interface with all their latest technology, and left Anna entirely unmodified?

Her parents had joked that there were no good businesspeople, only ones slightly less evil than others, and Anna had supposed that Elsa had been her parents' investment. Anna had been a diversion.

So when the Southron family had taken out a hit on their only rival in the bioengineering industry, and Elsa had disappeared into the night, Anna had been entirely unprepared to take the reins.

It was only good fortune that caused Anna to meet her best friend, Kristoff, who had a surprising knack for business considering he occasionally had difficulty spelling his own name.

Kristoff was cunning, but more importantly, he was loyal; and considering that Anna had been thrust into a viper's nest with no warning, he was invaluable. He'd been the one to put Anna in contact with the data jockey who'd claimed to have seen Elsa.

The Ice Queen, they called her. The Ice Bitch, if she wasn't around and they were feeling particularly brave and particularly stupid. The secrets to her biotech had been lost since Arthur and Idun Arendelle had been murdered; no one had found any notes on its creation.

The trouble with most biotech was, it ran hot. You had to have some way to dissipate the heat - implanted fans were temporary solutions, as were liquid coolant running through synthetic circulatory systems. But the tech always outpaced the cooling systems, and data jockeys had to ease off the tech before their biocircuits fried.

Except for Elsa Arendelle, whose tech ran so cold her skin felt like ice.

Anna had put feelers out into the undercity, hoping she could find someone to put her in contact with her sister. Apparently someone had. Only now, looking into the frosted glass of Elsa's ocular implants, she had almost nothing to say.

"Uh...hi."

Elsa's hands flickered over the flechette gun, disassembling and reassembling it. "Hi."

Her sister looked much the same, bar a few more implants. A ragged scar slithered down her cheek. Anna cringed at it, picturing what kind of damage could leave such a mark given the healing capabilities Elsa's tech could provide.

"You look...different." Anna suddenly realized how that sounded. "A good different!"

"Thanks." Elsa nodded to the door, and Anna shut it. "Why'd you try and find me?"

Anna blinked. "You're my sister."

Elsa didn't move. "You brought Hans Southron and his goons to my  _ front door _ because you wanted a family reunion?"

Anna blinked. "What?"

Elsa's optical tech focused on the door, darkened as they grew colder and the frost thickened. "You need to trust me."

"Okay."

Elsa blinked, a dark plastic shade sliding across her optical tech, wiping the frost away.

"The window," she said. "We're going to jump." She slid the glass up, and went neatly over the sill, feet first.

Somewhere in Anna's mind, she registered that her coffin was on the fifteenth floor of the hotel. The rest of her ignored the fact in favor of following her sister out the window, with somewhat less grace.

They fell for a second before Elsa grabbed her and they slammed into a metal window washer, its legs skittering across the dirty glass. Elsa's legs whined with the impact. Anna heard the crash of her coffin door smashing open. Voices came from above.

The window washer skittered in circles, shrieking protests at the extra weight. Elsa picked at her wrist, digging the end of a cable out of it, and jacked into the window washer. It quieted, then made its way down the side of the building.

Anna stepped onto solid ground with a palpable sense of relief, then frowned as Elsa started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

Elsa didn't look back. "I'm going to lay low for a few weeks."

"You're not going to come back with me?"

Elsa did turn, then. "Oh? And do what, exactly?" She gestured at the undercity. "This is my home, Anna. I'm not going to hide in your fancy house because you think you need a family now. You don't need me. You never have."

"I never-Elsa, when you left I nearly crashed Arendelle Industries into the ground. I was never prepared for any of this! You were always the perfect daughter, I was just the fuck-up spare!"

“Perfect daughter?” Elsa scoffed. “I was the  _ experiment _ , Anna, don’t kid yourself.”

“You’re not an experiment. You’re my sister.”

Elsa frowned, her eyes flicking to Anna’s side, where a large display showed ten-second blurbs of news and commercials.

An NBN reporter stood in front of the flaming wreck of what had once been an apartment building. “Construction efforts continue in an exciting new partnership between the Weyland and Southron corporations. And while there have been workplace accidents - such as the gas line that ruptured in the apartment building behind me - representatives from both companies have given their assurances that construction will continue on schedule. Live from New Angeles, this is Lily Lockwell.”

Anna turned back to Elsa, who’d gone white.

“Elsa—”

But her sister was turning away. “They found my safehouse,” she said. “You led them straight  _ to me _ .”

Elsa’s implants were growing cold, the skin around them going blue. “Go back to your mansion,” she said, “run your  _ corporation _ , and leave me be.”

“Come with me.”

Elsa shook her head. “I—”

“Until you figure stuff out. Then you can—you can leave me again.”

Elsa looked at her carefully, then very slowly, she nodded.

“For a night,” she agreed.


End file.
